Christian Harper
| aliases = | series = The Gates | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Washington | known relatives = | status = | born = August 4th, 1966 Revealed on his driver's licence in "Jurisdiction" | died = 2010 | 1st appearance = "Breach" | final appearance = "Identity Crisis" | actor = Paul Blackthorne }} Christian Harper was a fictional vampire and a minor character featured in the ABC television series The Gates. Played by actor Paul Blackthorne, Harper was introduced in the third episode of season one, "Breach". Biography Christian Harper was a vampire as well as a private investigator. He was an old acquaintance of Claire Radcliff and reunited with her at Spenser's Market after not having seen for several years. Though Claire was more domesticated than the wild vampire that Christian remembered, he still held a deep fondness for her. He invited her out to dinner (unbeknownst to Claire's husband Dylan) at a restaurant outside of The Gates called the Red Door. After completing his normal meal, Christian seduced a patron from the restaurant's bar and brought her out into a back alley where he drank her blood. Claire followed him and he invited her to join him in his late night snack. ("Breach") Christian invited Claire out a second time for a meal at the same restaurant. While they were there, one of Claire's neighbors, a local gossip-monger named Barbara Jansen, spotted them and made a snide remark to Claire about being out with another man. Christian offered to resolve the problem for Claire, but she knew that what he intended was a permanent solution - and one that Claire was not quite ready to agree to. She convinced him not to kill Barbara and the two continued with their meal. Christian sensed that Claire was unhappy with her marriage, and used the opportunity to make a move on her. Although Claire was attracted to Christian, she did not agree upon the course of action that he was suggesting. ("The Monster Within") As it turned out, Barbara was murdered soon after; the apparent victim of a vampire attack. Claire immediately suspected Christian and went to the Red Door to confront him. Christian told her that he had nothing to do with Barbara's death, but was less interested in being a murder suspect than he was with continuing his secret dinner dates with Claire. Dylan Radcliff, while investigating Barbara's murder on his own, learned of a connection between the dead woman and his old friend. He tracked him back to the lounge and reunited with Christian, very happy to see him. He warned him about the ongoing police investigation an invited him over to the house to see Claire and their daughter Emily. Christian accepted the invitation, but when he arrived at their home, Claire was taken completely by surprise. She maintained her composure and didn't let on that she had already been seeing him. She acted as if this were the first time she had seen Christian since first coming to The Gates. After their meal was over, Dylan took Emily upstairs to put her to bed, at which point, Claire angrily pushed Christian against the wall, demanding to know why he had come to the house. He told her that he didn't plan on running into Dylan, but couldn't pass up an opportunity to see her. She warned him that they were to never see each other again. ("Jurisdiction") Christian returned to the Radcliff estate and Claire found him playing in the living room with Emily. She chastised him for his persistence and ordered him to leave. Christian pretended to be apologetic then told Claire that he wanted her to meet him for dinner that evening. If she refused, he would tell Dylan the truth about their relationship. Claire came to Christian's house and they shared a meal together. He presented her with a ring that had been in his family and asked her to leave Dylan for him. He resented the fact that Dylan was the one who turned her instead of he. Claire once again told him that this business between them was over. She turned to leave, but Christian flew into a rage, biting Claire upon the throat. In vampire physiology, a vampire who drinks from another vampire breaks the mystic bond that had been previously established between that vampire and another. Dylan soon learned the truth about what had happened and decided to take action against Christian. Using Claire's cell phone, he texted Harper and arranged to meet with him. Dylan ambushed him and brought Christian out into the woods just outside The Gates. He bound him to a tree and poured water over him to wash away his protective sunscreen. He left him out there to die as the sun came up over the horizon. ("Dog Eat Dog") Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Grant Scharbo and Richard Hatem. Appearances * The Gates: Breach * The Gates: The Monster Within * The Gates: Jurisdiction * The Gates: Dog Eat Dog * The Gates: Identity Crisis * The Gates: Little Girl Lost See also External links References ---- Category:1966/Character births Category:2010/Character deaths